monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Seven: Teacher's Pet
Chapter Seven: Teacher's Pet is the seventh episode of the first season of Bratz. It premiered on June 16, 2018. Synopsis When Jade discovers Dylan's secret, they become drawn to the darkness that is Mrs. Funk as she turns to drastic measures to ensure her secret is kept. Meanwhile, Cloe finds herself unable to trust Cameron. Episode Opening Scene Jade is sitting in her room, applying makeup when her dad enters her room. JADE: Dad! Can you knock? JASON: What the Hell is wrong with you? Jade gives her dad a confused look. JASON: What did you get up to last night? JADE: Oh right! I was going to tell you about that. JASON: Save it, Jade! Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? JADE: Look, Dad! I'm really sorry... But me and Meygan wanted to get back at Meredith. JASON: Meredith? What did she do to you? JADE: Uhh- Nothing! JASON: Well, until you can be honest with me... Then you're grounded. Jade turns back to her makeup desk, and looks intensely at the mirrors until they break. JADE: Let's add seven years bad luck to that sentence too. (INTRO) Scene 1 Sasha, Aliya and Lana are sitting around the dining table, holding hands and using their powers, until Sasha gives up. ALIYA: You're slacking, why? SASHA: I don't understand why we need to do this? ALIYA: We need to find the Darkness and kick it's ass! SASHA: I mean I get that and all, but can't we just lure it? LANA: The Darkness isn't a fish... it's always two steps ahead and is most likely using someone we know as a spy. SASHA: Spy? LANA: The Darkness isn't exactly a physical being... It has to use a living host to live. Sasha gets up of her seat. SASHA: This is all too weird and I'm going to be late for school! Sasha exits. LANA: I'll go after her! Sasha begins walking her way outside when Lana catches up to her. SASHA: Relax Lana! I'm just going to school. LANA: I guess it's just that protective streak in me! SASHA: Why would you give a rats ass about me? LANA: I've known you since high school. SASHA: Huh? LANA: You might not recognize me, but I used to babysit you when you were like around eight. I don't expect you to trust me, and I haven't exactly given you many reasons to trust me but at least trust your mom and know she's doing what's best for you. SASHA: ....I will. After getting out of the shower, Yasmin looks at her phone and receives a text from Eitan. "Meet me at Bratzillaz Academy... I have big news!" YASMIN: Bratzillaz Academy? That's weird. The door knocks. PORTIA: How long are you going to take in there? YASMIN: Coming... Scene 2 In Cloe's bedroom, Cloe appears to have overslept and her mom enters. POLITA: Cloe! I will normally let you stay off school but momma's got plans.. Cloe is sleeping in her bed, when Poiita notices dirt in Cloe's hair and shakes her up. POLITA: Cloe! What happened to you?! Cloe wakes up and goes into a flashback of her turning into a cat and escaping into the woods late at night. Back in the present day... CLOE: I don't know... I guess I've been sleep walking. In an empty class room, Jade mixes a potion when Meygan enters. MEYGAN: Hey, what are you doing here? JADE: Making a love potion. MEYGAN: Ummm... Why? JADE: I need to know how Dylan really feels about me. And also I've been reading up on the Bratzillaz history and discovered the thing that Yasmin's grams said about each Bratzillaz having a special power... Oh and Cloe texted me and told me that she turned into a cat last night following a discovery she made about Cameron... And guess who has the ability of shapeshifting? MEYGAN: Cloetta? JADE: And Cloe now too... Although it's limited and she had to imprint on a neighbors cat. MEYGAN: And your ancestor? JADE: Love spells and love potions, obvi! Jade adds one last ingredient to the potion and pours it into a perfume bottle. JADE: And now all I need to do is give it to Dylan and see if he really likes me. MEYGAN: Umm... Mrs. Funk is on her way! Jade and Meygan quickly pack up their things and leaves, however, as Mrs. Funk enters the science lab, she discovers that the perfume is on her desk and sees an inscription with Dylan's name on it, assuming it's from him. She then sprays some around her, where a violet fog enters her nose. Scene 3 Yasmin arrives to the Bratzillaz Academy. She approaches the building and finds that the door is open. She enters it and looks for Eitan. YASMIN: Hello? She walks around the building and finds a sleeping bag in one of the rooms, when Eitan shows up behind her. YASMIN: AAA! Jesus, you scared the hell out of me. EITAN: Sorry... YASMIN: Uhh, what is all this stuff? EITAN: Oh, oh this! This is... well... Eitan looks worried as Yasmin realises something. YASMIN: Eitan... have you been living here? EITAN: Look, we can talk about this later. I hacked into your mom's laptop and I found some... stuff. Meanwhile... Cloe arrives to school and finds Sasha. CLOE: Hey Sasha! SASHA: Hi Cloe... Heard about the cat shapeshifting thing... CLOE: Oh yeah, that was wild. They both run into Cameron. CAMERON: Hey Cloe! Hi Sasha... CLOE: Hey... what's up? CAMERON: Nothing much. Hey, wanna hang out with me after school? CLOE: I wouldn't miss it for the world. They both kiss. CAMERON: Well, got to go. See you later! CLOE: Bye! Cameron leaves as Sasha turns to Cloe. SASHA: Soo, you guys are dating now? CLOE: I guess. He's so dreamy isn't he? SASHA: Look, I don't wanna raise any red flags but doesn't it seem suspicious? CLOE: What do you mean? SASHA: This kid, who's the descendant of a witch hunter, and who knows about the Bratzillaz, is getting really close to one of them... I wonder why. CLOE: Sasha, you can't possibly be saying that... I mean it's just not... But he's so... SASHA: Hey, I'm just warning you. Be careful who you trust. Scene 4 Meygan and Jade are talking when suddenly Dylan approaches Jade. DYLAN: Hey Jade. JADE: Oh hi Dylan! Actually can you follow me somewhere? Talk to you later Meygan! MEYGAN: Ok! See ya! Jade grabs Dylan's hand and leads him to the science lab. JADE: I got you a present! DYLAN: Oh cool... Where is it? Jade looks around for the perfume and finds it nowhere to be seen. She leaves the science lab and starts panicking. JADE: Fuck! DYLAN: Hey Jade, I'm sure whatever it was we'll find it... Don't worry about it babe. Dylan gives Jade a kiss as Mrs. Funk is staring at them both kissing. She turns and sees Bonnie. She walks up to her. FUNK: Bonnie? I really need to talk to you about your daughter. BONNIE: Jade? What the hell has she gotten into this time. FUNK: We should do this in a more private place. In Mrs. Funk's classroom, Funk shows Bonnie the Jade nudes on her phone. FUNK: I'm really concerned for your daughter. These photos have come to my attention from some students and... I needed to talk to you. BONNIE: I have no idea what's going on... I didn't raise her to be this way! FUNK: Honestly, if you want my opinion... It all started once she started hanging out with that boy Dylan. BONNIE: Yeah, I think so to. I'm going to have a talk with her after school. Thanks for telling me this, I really appreciate it. FUNK: No problem. Bonnie leaves as Funk stares deviously. Scene 5 Eitan is explaining to Yasmin what he saw in Portia's laptop. EITAN: Also I found these shady e-mails she sent to some guy... From what I gathered, something to do with drugs. YASMIN: So you're suggesting my mother is a drug dealer? EITAN: That or maybe another thing... I didn't read the entire thing tho. YASMIN: Ok... But now let's talk about something important. Yasmin closes the laptop. YASMIN: Why are you staying here in Bratzillaz Academy? EITAN: Well, I'm homeless. YASMIN: Ok I gathered that but why? Did you run away? EITAN: No... Look... I'll open up about it once I'm ready ok? YASMIN: Sure. EITAN: Thanks for understanding. YASMIN: No worries, I know how tough it can be to open up. EITAN: You sure do seem down to earth Yasmin. I didn't think that before I met you. YASMIN: Really? What did you think I was like? EITAN: I don't know... But not as down to earth and nice as you are. YASMIN: You thought I was one of those HBIC bitches right? EITAN: Well... yes. YASMIN: A lot of people think that about me and my friends... Honestly we just embrace it. All the negative stuff people say about us, we wear it as a badge of honor, you know? EITAN: ...Yeah. YASMIN: Well... I should get going. I'm gonna be late for school. Yasmin stands up. EITAN: Or... you could just skip class and hang out with me. YASMIN: What do you have in mind? EITAN: Hop in on my motorcycle and ride with me. YASMIN: I'm down. EITAN: Great. They both leave the Academy and leave in Eitan's motorcycle. Meanwhile... At Mrs. Funk's class, she is teaching when Jade notices the love potion she made for Dylan in Mrs. Funk's purse. She immediately tries to call Meygan. JADE (whispering): Meygan! MEYGAN: What? JADE: Look at Mrs. Funk's purse. Meygan notices the perfume. MEYGAN: Holy shit! JADE: Yeah! It's bad! We have to warn her before she uses it! MEYGAN: If she hasn't already. JADE: Oh gosh... Well, it shouldn't be too much since the spell worked for the person they were attracted to the most and she's married... The class ends and Jade approaches Mrs. Funk. JADE: Uhh, Mrs. Funk, can I speak with you? FUNK: Miss Jade... I actually wanted to talk to you. Funk closes the door after every student but Jade has left. FUNK: I just want to warn you of something. Stay... away... from what's mine. JADE: Huh? What do you mean? FUNK: I know you're screwing Dylan behind my back... Poor little guy think he can get all the girls. But I'm different you know? We have a connection and I'm not just his side girl. JADE: ...What?! FUNK: Oh, you didn't know? Well whatever... Stay away from Dylan, otherwise I will not hesitate to end you. JADE: ...You tried out the perfume, didn't you? FUNK: Why yes, of course. Dylan bought it for me! JADE: Look, I'll leave him alone. I didn't wanna be with a cheating scumbag anyways. He can have his statuory rape fantasy for all I care right now. Jade leaves the classroom with tears in her eyes. FUNK: Good girl... In the hallways, Dylan is talking to Cameron when Jade approaches her and slaps him. DYLAN: AAA! Jade, what the hell?! JADE: I know everything. About the affair. DYLAN: ...I... I can explain. This was before you and I- JADE: I don't CARE! How could you do this to me? And after I tried to believe that you were not just a womanizer this time, that you were real. CAMERON: Woah what's going on? JADE: Dylan is screwing our wonderful tea-- Dylan covers Jade's mouth before she can say the entire sentence. JADE: LET GO OF ME! Dylan lets go and Jade starts crying. JADE: I can't believe that I actually fell for you... That I fell for your lies. How stupid is that, right? Jade walks away. Scene 6 After school, Cloe's hanging out with Cameron. CAMERON: Soo, what do you wanna do? CLOE: Uhh, I don't know. Cameron notices the weird distant look from Cloe. CAMERON: Hey, is everything OK? CLOE: Great... Actually, I'm feeling kinda bad. I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back! Cloe leaves Cameron's bedroom and starts wandering around the house. She finds some stairs leading up to the attic. She follows those stairs and in there discovers a lot of stuff, a locked door in particular. She imprints shapeshifts into one of the rats in the attic and enters the room before turning into her naked self. CLOE: Well that's convenient. Cloe gets redressed and starts looking at the stuff that's in there: witchcraft books, a lot of files and old pictures. Cloe finds a picture labeled "1910" of men looking to be hunters holding three women's heads. CLOE: What the hell?! Cloe shapeshifts back into the rat and leaves the room and turns into her normal naked self, only to find Cameron in front of her. CLOE: Cameron! Cloe immediately covers herself. CAMERON: I have a feeling you knew this wasn't the real way to the bathroom. CLOE: Sorry... I just was suspicious because I thought you were only using me as a witch slayer and now I don't know what to believe and- CAMERON: You actually got in that room? I never got to see what's inside! My parents always keep that room of the house locked and now that they're away, they even took the key with them! Look, whatever's in there, you can trust me. Cloe and Cameron hug, before starting to make out and have sex. Scene 7 At Mrs. Funk's house... Dylan arrives in there and finds Mrs. Funk waiting for him in the couch. FUNK: Ugh, Dylan, I can't stop thinking about you. DYLAN: Mrs. Funk, we have to talk. FUNK: Can we just skip to the part where we take our clothes off? DYLAN: Mrs. Funk... It's over. Funk looks shocked, before starting to laugh psychotically. FUNK: This is hilarious! You're trading me for a slut like her? DYLAN: It's not about that, it's just... I really like her, and I'm sorry that I may be hurting your feelings? FUNK: May be hurting your feelings? Dylan, I think about you night and day. I can't LIVE without you. You are not going to date Jade... Don't make me hurt anyone. DYLAN: What the hell has gotten into you! FUNK: Dylan... I mean what I say. Funk pulls a gun out of her pocket. FUNK: Do NOT make me hurt anyone. You're mine and mine forever... We shall leave Stylesville today. DYLAN: Are you crazy? No way! FUNK: Fine... You made your choice. But if I can't have you, NO ONE ELSE CAN! Funk shoots at Dylan but misses. Dylan starts running away from Funk. FUNK: GET BACK HERE! Dylan pulls a knife and hides in the kitchen. FUNK: Oh Dylannn... I know you don't wanna do thisss.... I'll hurt Jade. I'll hurt her family. And I'll destroy everything you have. DO NOT MAKE ME DO THIS. Dylan comes out of his hiding spot and tries to defend himself with the knife, only to accidentally stab Funk in the stomach. Dylan removes the knife and she falls to the ground, lifeless. DYLAN: Oh my god... Holy shit! Dylan immediately texts Jade to "send help". Meanwhile... In Jade's bedroom... Jade is texting Sasha when suddenly she receives a text from Dylan. "Send help!" Jade ignores it but she receives another one. "I need you to help me hide Mrs. Funk's body!" Jade's jaw drops. Suddenly Bonnie enters the room. BONNIE: We need to- Jade leaves the bedroom before Bonnie can finish. Jade texts the girls at the "Bratz" groupchat to go to Mrs. Funk's house to send help. Final Scene In the middle of the night at Cloe's house, Cloe is sleeping when suddenly she receives a text from Jade, saying to "send help" and "@ Mrs. Funk's house. quick! this is an emergency" when suddenly a dark figure is seen approaching the door where they knock at the door. Cloe answers the door and appears shocked as it's revealed to be Sonya. CLOE: Sonya! SONYA: Hi Cloe. I missed you! They both hug. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Bratz Episodes Category:Season 1 (Bratz)